For most spacecraft, knowledge of a position (orbit location) and attitude of the spacecraft is essential in supporting a mission of the spacecraft. A spacecraft Guidance, Navigation and Control (GNC) system relies on a set of sensors and corresponding algorithms to perform position and attitude control. Traditionally, attitude determination and position determination subsystems are two separate parts of a spacecraft such as a satellite and reply on two separate sets of sensors and processing. Both are large contributors to a cost of satellite development and satellite operations.